Kyle (Child's Play)
Kyle is the secondary protagonist of Child's Play 2. She is Andy's foster sister and one of the only characters to survive throughout the film. She grew up in an orphanage - her father left before she was born, and her mother put her up for adoption when she was three. She claims that it was easier to forget who her mother was. Throughout her life Kyle has lived with dozens of foster families, staying with them only for a month until she returns to the orphanage. She is a troublemaker and a smoker, often sneaking out at night to hang out with her boyfriend. She does have a caring side, too, as she doesn't want Andy or her foster parents, Phil and Joanne Simpson, to get hurt. Child's Play 2 She is first seen in the film when Andy is checking out his new home and comes across Kyle's bedroom. he was secretly smoking a cigaret and listening to music when Joanne arrived, telling her to put it out. Joanne notices that Kyle's luggage still hasn't been unpacked after three weeks and asks her to put everything where it belongs. Joanne then requests that she had dinner with the family instead of going to work, but Kyle tells her that she needs the money because she'll be on her own in a year. One the night that she was grounded when one of Joanne's favorite figurines was destroyed, she snuck out to go on a date. When she returned home by sneaking in through Andy's bedroom window she finds him tied to the bed with a Good Guy Doll sitting next to him. Not knowing that the doll is in fact alive, she unties him, but when Joanne and Phil come in it appears she is in the process of tying him up. She finishes untying him and Phil takes the Good Guy Doll to the cellar. The next evening, Phil is murdered in the cellar by the doll, Chucky, and Andy is sent back to the orphanage. Kyle throws the doll in the garbage is gets on the swing set. She feels something under the dirt and digs it up, finding a damaged Good Guy Doll. She goes to the garbage can and opens the lid, finding nothing. Now knowing that Chucky is alive, she rushes to Joanne's bedroom to see if she was okay. Instead, she finds Joanne's bloody corpse tied to a chair. Kyle is then assaulted by Chucky, who subdues her and forces her to drive him to the orphanage. At the orphanage, Chucky kills the matron and sneaks out with Andy. Kyle chases after them and finds them at the Play Pals Toy Factory. After a long battle in the factory, Andy and Kyle kill Chucky by putting an air tube in his mouth. The two then leave the factory, making their way for "home", despite not knowing where "home" was. Curse of Chucky A picture of Kyle can be seen by the end of the table; showing us that Andy is still in good touch with her. Category:Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mature Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Multiple Saver Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Successful Heroes Category:Final Girls